Kevin Porter
Kevin Porter is a main character in the Netflix adaptation of Jay Asher's Thirteen Reasons Why. He is the new counselor at Liberty High School. He is the subject of the thirteenth and final tape made by Hannah Baker, where he was responsible for not helping Hannah after she told him about her sexual assault and suicidal thoughts. He is the new counselor after Mrs. Antilly moved to another school district. He is portrayed by Derek Luke. Throughout the Series Season 1 TBA Season 2 TBA Mr. Porter's Mistake (Reason #13) Mr. Porter is Hannah's thirteenth and final reason for why she chose to kill herself. After finishing her tapes and pouring all her problems out, Hannah decides to give life one last try but this time she wants help and decides to go to Mr. Porter. However she brings along her thirteenth tape and recorder just in case Mr. Porter fails. Hannah meets with Porter in his office and as her recorder tapes their conversation, the two begin to speak. Hannah reveals that she is completely depressed and that she does not care about anything, including life itself, anymore and feels that she is not being who her parents want her to be and that she needs it all to stop. She also tells Porter that she has not a single friend after he asks if she cares about her friends and she believes that Clay now hates her. Eventually however, the primary root of Hannah's depression (her being raped by Bryce) comes out and Hannah begins to break down. Mr. Porter tries to figure out the details of what happened but Hannah is vague and Mr. Porter hypothesizes that she may have consented to the sexual interaction but now simply regrets it, but Hannah denies this. He also inquires as to whether drugs or alcohol played a role, which Hannah again denies. Mr. Porter promises that he will help Hannah as it is his job to go to the police after a student has been assaulted but that she must tell him all the details, including the name of her attacker. Hannah only agrees to give him the name if he promises that he will ensure that Bryce goes to jail and that she will never have to face him again in her life, and Porter again promises but only after he knows everything. However, Porter then makes the mistake of saying that Hannah can simply just move on from her sexual assault if she does not want to reveal her attacker's name or press charges against him. Porter then learns that her attacker is a senior and tells Hannah moving on will work because her attacker will be gone the following year, implying that doing nothing is her best option. This completely angers Hannah and Mr. Porter once again claims that if she won't confront her attacker, then she best move on. Realizing that she will not be getting the help she desperately needs, Hannah then claims she will move on as it is the best thing to do. Mr. Porter tells her she can sit down again as there are other resources but she refuses, thanks him for his "help" and claims she will just have to get over it since things won't change and she then walks out of his office as Mr. Porter answers his phone. Hannah waits outside his door for a few seconds, hoping he will come after her out of concern but he doesn't, even after finishing his phone call. Hannah then leaves the school, get her things in order, delivers her tapes to Tony and the post office and then goes home and kills herself by cutting her wrists with razor blades, dying completely alone. Personality Mr. Porter is shown to be an intelligent and somewhat caring person who is a loving husband and father and is kind to the students at Liberty High. However he is also a somewhat selfish person and also a complete coward and ineffective at his job as a counselor as he was unable to deduce that Hannah Baker was suicidal during the meeting he had with her on the day she killed herself and did not understand that she was desperately calling out for help from him after being raped by Bryce Walker and he simply told her just to move on from the assault. As a result, Mr. Porter is the final reason for why Hannah chose to end her life and according to Clay could've stopped it completely had he done his job properly. Before being confronted by Clay, Mr. Porter denies numerous times that he knew anything of Hannah's struggles and that he met with her on the day she killed herself and attempts to hide it no doubt to protect his career and the school itself, showing that he a complete coward. When Clay confronts him he still attempts to deny his actions and no doubt after Clay tells him the story is utterly devastated by his failure, but still claims that they could not have possibly stopped her from killing herself. After being given the tapes and learning of Alex's attempted suicide he is no doubt shocked as well and finally grasps the horror of the consequences of his actions. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Tape_2,_Side_A_Mr_Porter.PNG Tape 2, Side A Mr Porter in his office.PNG Tape 2, Side A Principle Gary Bolan and Mr Porter.PNG Tape 2, Side A Mr Porter 2.PNG Tape 4, Side A Mr. Porter.PNG Mrp.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters